


Just Make Love To Me

by CododylWorld



Category: All American (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cheating, M/M, Secret Relationshhip, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 07:24:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16342358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CododylWorld/pseuds/CododylWorld
Summary: Jordan is mad that his plan to take Spencer off his team didn't work, and it leads to his feelings for Asher.





	Just Make Love To Me

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank Kane and fauxchrimera on discord for helping so much with this!!

    This wasn't fucking fair, Spencer didn't get to have the thing that he's wanted since he was a little kid. He doesn't get to have what he has fought so hard to get. Spencer doesn't get to have the approval that he's never had. And why him? Why not someone who at the best was a team player. Instead, they got this dude who thinks he owns the field. No one owns the field. No one. It's a freaking team sport for god's sake! You have to be a team player to freaking play the game.

    It makes his skin crawl to even think about ever being friends with him _but_ the thing is, that they could've been friends, shit, maybe they could've been good friends, they would've talked and maybe they would've hit it off. But not now, not after taking away the only thing he ever wanted in mere seconds.

    If he didn't like Spencer when he got here, now he's on the path to hate the guy. He just wants him out, he wants him gone. His plan might have backfired the first time but not this time, Spencer was living under his roof and he couldn't have this.

    “Dude!” Asher calls him but he can’t focus on him, he can't focus on anything. His blood is boiling, he needs to do something, he needs to–

    “Jordan!” Asher screams at him this time and it's enough for him to look at his friend. Frustration, worry, and fear are all edged into Asher's face.

    “I'm sorry, Ash, it's just–fuck” he breathes out, “why him? Hm? Why does _he_ get the approval that I've never gotten?” he has tears now forming in his eyes, it's weird. Crying in front of Asher, he barely does, but he can't help himself this time.

    “I don't know, Jords, but we will figure out a way to get him off the team. One way or another, he's not getting away from this.” Asher says and then he hugs him, it's awkward for a moment cause he's not hugging back, at first that is. Now he's hugging tightly, so tight that he might even crush Asher if it weren't for the muscles that the other boy had.

    They stay like that for god knows how long, and he loves it. Weirdly enough he loves it. Asher is hugging him tightly, he knows that Asher doesn't get enough affection in his house, so he lets him hug him, he lets him stay like this cause they both need it. _He_ needs it. And what if Leila or his girlfriend walks in on them right now? He doesn't care, they can think all they want but he won't let go, not now, not ever, because he cares about Asher and he knows Asher cares about him. They both care about each other, they've always had.

    Deep down he knows Asher cares enough not to freak out when he pulls away to connect their lips instead. It's different, in every way, it's different. Asher's lips are rough against his, he's demanding, needy to say the least. But he's not far behind, he wants this as badly, he did kiss first after all.

    Asher bites at his lip, seeking entrance and he gets it, tongues clashing with each other and fuck, this is so much better than kissing his girlfriend, there's so much more passion, so many feelings bottled up from years of friendship trying to claw their way out. After a while, they both pull away, confusion and lust painted in their faces.

    “Sorry–”

    “Don't apologize,” Asher says, licking his lips while looking down at Jordan's red ones, “I… liked it, ” he smiles, and that's all he needs before he's back again, kissing and licking. He's dominant, too dominant with his lips but Asher doesn't seem to care, he lets him bite cause it seems Asher likes to be roughed around.

    They pull back to catch some air, they're both panting, Jordan looks at Asher and he can't help himself but grind his half hard cock against Asher's belly–Asher moans and it's such a delicious sound to his ears,

    “Let's talk first, then we fuck,” but he doesn't want to talk, he wants to be inside of Asher and he intends to get consent. He arches his waist to meet Asher’s dick and _fuck_ they are both hard, Asher moans and he uses that to attack, he bites Asher's lips, licks them and just kisses him until Asher moans and grinds back, looking for any type of friction,

    “Scratch that. Talk later, fuck now” Jordan hisses out. Asher pulls away, his hand gripping Jordan’s arms tightly. Almost as if he didn't want to let go, Jordan saw confusion and worry plastered on his face. Asher bit his bottom lip between his teeth and he knows that something is up, so he tries to move backward but Asher’s hold on him tightens, so he stays and takes Asher’s cheek in his hand, rubbing circles around it, “you okay?” He says, voice full of concern for his best friend… lover? Who cares, he just cares about Asher.

    “Did you… is this…” he pauses, turns his head to the side and Jordan knows what's happening, he grips his chin, turning his head to the side. “Is this something you really want? Something between us? Or… or is this just going to be a quick fuck?” There it is, the fear of being loved, the fear of loving, there’s only one thing he can do to make it better, so, he leans forward, presses his lips to Asher's. It's soft, sensual, not at all like their previous kiss. This one has meaning, it has promise. They stand there for what seems like hours, lips locked together, heads tilted to the side and tongues dancing.

    When they finally pull away it's because they need air, not because they want to. Jordan has to lean down to touch Asher's forehead with his, “if you let me,” he begins, “I will love you like no one in this world has ever loved anyone before”. Asher smirks, his hands trail down his torso, gripping his hips tightly. He pulls Jordan forward, causing him to moan as his aching cock rubs against Asher's stomach. “If that's how it is,” Asher says, pressing a kiss to Jordan's throat. “Then why don't you make love to me?”

    Jordan smirks and pulls off Asher's shirt with one swift move, and then Asher helps him with his. They look at each other, taking in every curve, every muscle, every bump in their bodies, and _damn_ Asher looks amazing, he's seen him shirtless before, but never like this, never so… intimately. He breaks their staring contest and hoists Asher up and locks their lips once again while Asher wraps his legs around his waist and Jordan carries him to his bed and sets him down, he starts to trail his way down, leaving a trail of kisses in Asher's beautiful body, , he stops at the nipple and takes one into his mouth. He plays with it, licks it and bites it until it's red and Asher is a moaning mess beneath him. Jordan is impatient and even though he loves the moans that Asher's sweet mouth releases but he wants something more, something deeper than just playing with his nipples.

    He pulls away from the sensitive area and looks down at the tent in Asher’s jeans and _fuck_ it would be amazing to taste it but not now, he’s not ready for that type of stuff. Instead, he focuses on what he knows: where his dick goes.

    “Do you have lube and a condom?” He asks and the sexual tension in the room changes to panic, mostly from Asher. While he was getting worried to suck a dick cause it would be too much, he's asking Asher to go the extra mile and actually get _fucked_ for the first time, “if you want,” he takes a deep breath and blushes, “you can… fuck me?” he sure as hell isn't ready for this but for Asher, he’ll try anything.

    “No!” Asher shouts, “I'm just scared it'll hurt,” he adds, and Jordan can't help but kiss his shoulder, “don't worry Asher baby, I'll take care of you, ” he says and pulls away to look for the items, Asher tells him where they are and he gets them from the drawer, he turns around and looks at Asher and _damn_ he looks amazing, “I'll make sure it's pure pleasure.” He walks forward and places the lube and condom next to Asher and helps him out of his jeans, he stops when he sees Asher’s boxer briefs, his cock outlined through the thin material, a wet patch at the tip. Jordan feels his mouth water at the sight, _definitely next time I'll suck it_ he thinks to himself while helping Asher with his briefs, Asher's cock springs to life and _oh damn it's beautiful_ that's something that he would've never thought of thinking, but he was dead wrong. Asher's beautiful from top to bottom and everything in between.

    “You okay?” He hears Asher say, _shit_ he must have gotten caught staring, “if this is too much we can stop,” Asher says while trying to cover himself up, but before he can, he grabs Asher’s wrists and pins them to the bed, “ I want this,” he growls, “don't for one moment think that I don't, okay?” he kisses Asher and helps him lean back on the bed while he takes his legs and brings them to his chest, folding Asher like a chair, he looks at the tight rim of muscles and he has to fight the urge to lick him, instead he grabs the lube and coats his finger with the cold and sticky substance.

    He tries to focus on the soft tissue, the pressure against his finger. He wants this, he wants this so much, but he doesn't want Asher to feel pained. So he pushes in slowly, past the ring and he hears Asher's faint moan and it's one of the most delicious sounds he's ever heard. He swallows the lump in his throat as he works his finger deeper, past the second ring of resistance. The pressure feels amazing between his fingers and he can't wait to feel it in his cock. Asher hisses as he slowly pushes his finger in and pulls it out. It's a pattern, go in, a moan, go out, another moan and he loves it, he loves that he's the one causing Asher to be so wrecked. It’s not much different from a practice drill.

    He takes a deep breath as the flesh stretches to accommodate. He adds more of the cool liquid into to his middle finger and begins to tap it to the outer ring. He doesn't know when Asher sits but he can feel the pressure in his fingers shift as Asher sits closer to the edge of the bed, the finger that’s already in him going deeper and the middle one starts to slide in. Asher grabs the back of his face and crashes their lips together. Knowing that Asher is calm and wanting of it all makes something in him shift, some sort of dominance over the smaller boy. Their kiss become more wanting, more aggressive, mostly from his side. Asher begins to moan when Jordan starts to scissor him. His fingertips brush against the faintly ribbed tender flesh within and Asher gasps into his mouth.

    The embarrassment that Asher felt at the sound of his voice faded when Jordan licked into his mouth, he breaks the kiss with a smirk and asks, he knows the answer but he wants to hear Asher say it, wants to hear his sweet, broken voice “feels good?” Asher starts to speak but his voice cracks up, so he nods weakly, _good enough_.

    He adds lube to his ring finger and pushes it on, Asher gasps at the intrusion of another finger. Jordan can't get enough of the sounds that Asher is making. They're like candy to his ears and he plans on getting them out of the boy even more. He crashes his lips against Asher's once again while he speeds up his fingering. They break away and Asher is just a moaning mess, he has to stop himself when Asher's needy and whiny voice breaks through his haze, “fuck, I can't take it anymore.”

    Jordan freezes and slowly removes his finger, “what?”, _I fucked things up_ , he thinks and Asher smiles softly and kisses him, and leans back in the bed and brings his knees to his chest, “I want you. I want you deep inside me, Jords.” He stands up, and strokes his forgotten cock while looking at Asher so vulnerable in front of him. He grabs the condom and tears it open and slips it on, he then grabs the lube and coats himself before he angles his tip against Asher. He looks at him, searching for a sign, something to give him the go. Asher nods excitedly and moves his hips closer to Jordan's cock.

    Jordan begins to sink past the resistance and the tightness wraps around his cock and _damn this feels so much better than a girl_. He pushes further in, his eyes locked on Asher's face. He watches the tension build as Asher closes bus eyes just before he bottoms out. He slowly starts to pull back but Asher’s legs hook around him and holds him in place. His lover weakly requests, “stay there, please, I need time.”

    He focuses on the sensation, the tightness as Asher's body grows accustomed to him, the heat and the waves of goosebumps that crest across his built chest. He has to suppress the urge to snap his hips, to fuck Asher into the bed, cause that's what he wants. What he _needs_.

    After a minute or two, Asher releases his legs around him, he begins to slowly slide out, he feels as the muscles around his cock tighten to keep him there. He leans forward and coats his hand on each side of Asher's head and slowly thrusts deeply, pulling a moan from those beautiful lips.

    He starts slow, savoring each and every bit of it, enjoying the sounds that escape Asher's lips under him, the weak calls of his name as he slowly hits his sweet spot. He steals a kiss before he snaps his hips, a bit rougher. Asher's whine ignites a fire deep within him. He stops deep inside Asher before he moves again, he looks down at the boy, “I'm gonna fuck you hard now, Asher.” he breathes out, “I’m gonna fuck you so hard, you won't be able to practice tomorrow. Shit, you're probably gonna come without touching yourself.” At that he slowly pulls out and an idea strikes him, “You get me?” He snaps forwards quickly, “you're not gonna touch your dick.” He says while thrusting in and out quickly and with strength, Asher whimpers beneath him, nodding. But he stops mid thrust, “use your words Asher baby, your words, okay?” He says and places his hand on his cheek and rubs circles on it, wishing he could take some of the pain away, but he knows Asher wants it all, cause he’s greedy and needy and he’s gonna give him all he wants, “are you okay with this?” He asks and Asher looks up, swear pulling at his forehead, “yes, yes I do. Please, it feels good, so just fuck me already.” He wriggle's his hips just to prove his point, the movement sends shivers down his spine, “fuck that feels so good, you feel so good baby.” He says, before he starts to move. 

    Asher is begging for more under him, and he gives it to him. He hits at his prostate harder with every snap of his hips. They're both moaning, both loving everything about this. _This will definitely happen again_ , he tightens his takes his hand and grabs Asher's hip and starts to slam harder and harder into him. Asher tries to wrap a hand around his dick and he pushes it aside, and fucks into Asher deeper, “I told you,” he growls, “you're gonna come with my cock inside you and nothing else.” He snaps really hard that time and he can see the white liquid shoot out of Asher’s cock, hitting his chest and even his head. He licks his lips while looking down at Asher, all vulnerable and broke, the sticky substance coating his body and he can't help but take some into his finger and bring it to his lips, he hesitates, but he catches Asher’s eyes on his and he wants him to know that he belongs to him. That Asher is his. So he opens his mouth and licks the sticky digit, swirling his mouth around it, Asher licks his lips and whisper out a “fuck” at the sight.

    Now that Asher is done, it's his time to come. He starts to fuck him harder, his release building up in his stomach and makes its way into the tip of his cock. He comes all over the condom and he can't but moan as he digs deep into Asher. For a moment he wishes that he hadn't worn a condom so that they could be connected. To have a piece of each other in each other, but that'll be for another time.

    He takes his spent cock out of Asher, and takes the condom out, ties it and throws it out in the bin. He doesn't know what to do now, Asher is tired, his eyes slowly closing but he's sticky and he knows that having come all over is not fun, he grabs a sock from the drawer and wipes Asher down. He leans down next to Asher and cuddles him close, “what now?” Asher asks. He can't answer that, not now. Asher has a girlfriend, he has a girlfriend and he can’t just hurt them more than he already is, not to mention the fact that he’s the football captain, he can’t let anyone know about this, it would ruin him, “we stay quiet, we keep this to ourselves,” he says and that's all he can say right now. He knows he told Asher that he loved him, and he does but this is so much more than just love.


End file.
